


the world's your oyster

by Rust_Doe



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Friendship/Love, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Secret Crush, hugo is just tired, sex is not between those two
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rust_Doe/pseuds/Rust_Doe
Summary: And we are alive.ornot-so secret crush and just a little breaking heart





	the world's your oyster

Эрнест никогда не забудет тот день, когда Люсьен протянул ему иголку и бутылку с краской.

— Моего попросили выступить на какой-то конференции айтишников, его два дня дома не будет. Отпросишься у своего отца ко мне с ночёвкой и сделаешь это.

У него чуть потряхивало пальцы, а запястье Бладмарша даже не дрогнуло. С Веги семь потов сошло, пока тот не посмотрел на свою руку и не осклабился восторженно:

— Охуенно.

Эрнест, наконец, выдохнул облегченно, а Люсьен тут же вцепился в него крепкими объятиями и как-то по-кошачьи потёрся о его щёку своей.

— Охуенно, правда. Спасибо большое.

Вега абсолютно проебал момент перевести это в шутку «без гейства» потому что сердце у него колотилось где-то в горле, поэтому просто ответил:

— Носи на здоровье.

И Люсьен действительно носил эти корявые шестёрки с такой гордостью, с какой никогда на него не смотрел Хьюго.

Хьюго только и знал, что сидел, запершись, в своём кабинете в окружении всех этих фигурок, как дитё малое, заставлял есть овощи и вечно подсовывал какие-то книжки. После ухода отца он заперся внутри своего маленького мирка, где он — главный, где никто не сможет сделать ему больно.

Возможно, Хьюго даже по поводу сына сдался, мол, ненавидит и ненавидит, я — хуёвый отец, и это — факт.

Один-единственный раз, вернувшись домой пораньше, Эрнест застал его рыдания, приглушённые дверью спальни, взахлёб, перемежавшиеся с икотой. С тех пор Эрнест не помнит ничего, что напугало бы его так сильно. Типа, да, он всё ещё не мог смотреть на разинутые пасти акул по телевизору, но рыдающий отец, которого, кажется, никогда и ничего не могло вывести из равновесия — это рядом, это прямо за стеной, и с этим надо жить.

Когда родители развелись, именно Люсьен провёл Эрнесту по волосам и шепнул:

— Всё будет хорошо, мелкий. Можешь пореветь, если хочешь, я никому не скажу.

Уткнувшись мокрым носом в чёрную футболку, Эрнест тогда подумал, что это — нечестно, что папа Генри мог взять его с собой, потому что так редко был дома в последнее время, а теперь и совсем ушёл.

Только вот потом выяснилось, что у папы Генри — просто Генри — в новой жизни оказалась другая семья, с женщиной, ребёнком и тремя котами в однокомнатной квартире. Эрнеста едва не вывернуло, когда посреди одной из ночёвок он услышал, как они трахаются в ванной, зато оставаться с Генри и его новой семьёй расхотелось полностью.

Не то, чтобы он их осуждал.

Просто Хьюго так и считал себя худшим отцом в мире, сидел вечерами перед выключенным телевизором, запивал успокоительное вином и фонтанировал статьями одна за другой.

Когда Хьюго и Дэмиена впервые вызвали к директору, Эрнест и Люсьен перманентным маркером нарисовали хуй на доске, замаскировав его под рисунок собаки. Хьюго читал ему лекцию о вандализме и порче казённого барахла, пока поодаль Дэмиен просто обнял своего сына и что–то шептал в выбритый висок.

— Почему твой отец на тебя никогда не ругается? Не помню, чтобы хоть раз это видел, — поинтересовался он у Люсьена потом, когда тот выжигал по своему лонгборду.

Люсьен задумчиво покрутил в руках паяльник, рассматривая почти готового кракена, и пожал плечами.

— А смысл? Если есть повод — значит, уже плохо. Мы оба не хотим чувствовать себя ещё хуже из-за бессмысленного ора друг на друга. Посмотри, левый глаз не слишком косит?

И в следующий раз, когда Хьюго аж трясло от крика и от того, что Эрнест, навернувшись с дерева, едва не сломал себе ноги (отделался трещинами), то его захотелось сильно-пресильно обнять. Его часто хочется обнять, но Эрнест просто позволяет Хьюго читать морали, готовить овощи и считать себя худшим отцом мира, потому что Хьюго это нужно.

Рядом всегда был Люсьен, который получал какое-то своё удовольствие в собирании всех шишек.

Целый год Эрнест поражался, что такой классный парень, как Льюсен Эдмунд Бладмарш находил в его компании. Типа, пацан, который на коленке паяет отцу микросхемы, знает, как в классе химии собрать коктейль Молотова, красит ногти и даёт по зубам битой тем, кого это не устраивает, который бьёт партаки за песни в ITunes и на досуге читает анатомический справочник. И вот этот пацан общается с ним — прыщавым нытиком с какой–то хуйней над верхней губой.

Но Люсьен, несмотря ни на что, упорно тащил его за собой. Они оба были на дне, в каком–то смысле, просто Люсьен держал его за руку и не давал течению унести Эрнеста в самую задницу.

А потом случилась вечеринка у Каннингема, и всё пошло по пизде.

Люсьен подбивал его на это всю неделю, пока Эрнест, наконец, не согласился поменять финал континентальной лиги и пятый пересмотр коня БоДжека на втухание посреди пьяных старшекурсников, которых он не знал.

— Будешь самым крутым на потоке, — усмехался Люсьен, передавая ему первый шот, который обжёг пищевод так, как не обжигало пиво или приходское винишко Кристиансенов. — А если получится закорешиться с кем-то, то, после перехода в старшую школу, ты потихоньку выбьешься в люди.

Эрнест кивнул и забрался с ногами на кресло–грушу в углу у Xbox. Пару раз обыграл кого–то из девятого в Mortal Combat, периодически вылавливая взглядом в толпе Люсьена, который, кажется, решил поселиться у барной стойки, наливая всем подряд какие-то кислотного цвета коктейли, пока джойстик не отжали. Он просто растёкся в кресле амёбой, надеясь, что, если он уснёт, Люсьен разбудит его до трёх — в девять утра начинается уикэнд Генри, хотелось бы отхватить сна перед этим.

Он слышал все эти истории о неуправляемости пьяных, смазанности движений и отсутствии фильтра между мозгом и языком, не в пещере же они с отцом живут. Сам он, как ни странно, ощутил всё наоборот. Ему особо не хотелось шевелиться, мир обрел какую–то болезненную, давящую на роговицу резкость, от которой глаза начали слипаться, а разговаривать не хотелось от слова «совсем».

Разбудила его из какого–то сонного оцепенения Сигурни, которая их встретила на входе.

— Где Бладмарш? Вы вроде, вместе пришли. Его Чак искал.

Повертев головой по сторонам и не обнаружив Люсьена за барной стойкой, но начало пятого на часах, Эрнест коротко выматерился себе под нос.

— Сейчас пойду искать.

Где-то в затылке поселилась звенящая пульсирующая боль, которая, вместе с поздним временем, начинала выводить Эрнеста из себя. Если этот пидрила смылся без него, то Эрнест сам его в стену замурует.

Поиски на первом этаже и у бассейна посреди пьяных полуобнажённых и почти уже уснувших тел не дал результатов, поэтому Эрнест всё же рискнул пойти на второй этаж, куда заходить, по запрету Каннингема, не разрешалось. За любую трещину на коллекции ваз матери Каннингем обещал спустить на виновного целую стаю адвокатов.

Осторожно пройдя по освещённому только бледно–голубым светом луны коридору, Эрнест увидел, что одна дверь — приоткрыта, и из–за неё слышатся полузадушенные мычания.

В голове сразу сложились все самые хуёвые варианты происходящего, и Вега сам не успел осознать, как ноги принесли его к открытой двери, где он замер, а дыхание словно выбило из груди метким ударом в солнечное сплетение.

Боком к двери, на четвереньках на кровати, прогнувшись в пояснице, стоял Льюсен сука Бладмарш, со спущенными на бёдра карго. Позади него, собственно, пыхтел сам хозяин вечеринку, в бешеном ритме вбиваясь своими бёдрами в бёдра Люсьена, прижавшись грудью к задравшейся серой футболке, одной рукой упираясь в кровать, а пальцы другой Люсьен, подмахивая, увлеченно посасывал.

Видимо, почувствовав на себе лишний взгляд, Люсьен посмотрел в сторону дверного проёма и тут же смешно выпучил глаза, отпихивая Каннигема и пытаясь отползти в сторону, натягивая штаны. Тот, тоже заметив Эренста в дверях, чертыхнулся и попытался прикрыться.

В другой ситуации, Вега бы поржал над их нелепостью, над их неловкими движениями, над их стыдом и страхом.

Но Эрнест сорвался с места и побежал прочь.

Дорогу сюда он запомнил, должен дойти и сам.

Люсьен догнал его уже на улице.

— Нест, погоди! — дёрнув того за рукав, сказал он, запыхавшись.

Эрнест послушно остановился, даже не вырывая руки, не чувствуя своего тела вообще. Ему просто захотелось, чтобы это побыстрее закончилось, чтобы он уже проснулся, и всего этого не было.

Люсьен, наконец, выровнял дыхание и провёл по лицу ладонью, уставившись куда–то на свои кроссовки.

— Прости, я совсем забыл про время, да и Джим… Ты не должен был это увидеть, прости, я… Чёрт, Нест…

Бладмарш почесал бритый висок, не зная, что ещё сказать. Наконец, он поднял глаза на Эрнеста, который только зябко передёрнул плечами, застегнув молнию на толстовке повыше.

— Я такое пиздоглазое мудило, Эрнест. Я должен был тебе сказать, но всё не до того было, у тебя и без моих проблем своих полно.

Вега вздохнул глубоко, и не смог подобрать слов, не смог поймать за хвост ни единую мысль, поэтому просто сказал то, что из него вылилось:

— Если ты думал, что я попёрся на эту вечеринку из–за этих пьяных тупых туш, то ты — идиот. Если ты думал, что можно двадцать минут не замечать, как тебя замуровывают в стене, то ты — идиот. Если ты думал, что я не упускаю ни единого плеча, чтобы пореветь, когда мне хуёво, когда меня выворачивает от ненависти к себе и ко всему миру, то ты — идиот.

Наконец, освободив из чужой хватки свой рукав, он пятится в сторону дома, зябко скрестив руки на груди.

— Знаешь, в детстве я думал, что ты знаешь всё на свете, даже больше, чем Хьюго. А ты, Люсьен Бладмарш, совсем идиот.

И, накинув капюшон на голову, Эрнест развернулся и пошёл домой, не оглядываясь.

Люсьен его больше не догонял и не окликал.

Когда Эрнест завалился домой уже ближе к пяти, Хьюго спал на диване в зале при включенном ночнике — наверно, планировал застать возвращение сына, поймать с поличным, так сказать, и устроить взбучку. Стоило Эрнесту закрыть дверь, как Хьюго проснулся, всхрапнув и подняв голову от подлокотника. Волосы с одной стороны у него смешно торчали, а на лице были заспанные полосы.

— Эрнест, ты… — «время видел?» так и не прозвучало. Видимо, что–то увидев у сына в глазах, он резко сел, но всё равно растерялся, когда Эрнест буквально кинулся к нему на шею.

Тот сам удивился, когда понял, что плачет.

— Тшш, ну не надо, — прошептал Хьюго в самое ухо сыну, сняв с того капюшон и погладив по голове. — Ты справишься. Всё будет хорошо, маленький. Утром мы разберёмся. Тшшш, всё будет хорошо.

Он не спросил, что случилось, как любой другой обеспокоенный родитель. Его колючий, вечно зубоскалящий сын расклеивался на части прямо у него в руках, прямо сейчас, и это всё, что было важно. Не быть нравоучительным отцом-учителем, а сильным отцом, который защитит.

— Папа… — только и выдавил из себя Эрнест между всхлипами, — Пап…

«Ты справишься», билось в голове в его голове пока Хьюго, покачиваясь вперёд–назад, убаюкивал его в своих руках.

«Всё будет хорошо, маленький», всё ещё шептал непривычно–ласковый голос, когда отец поднял его на руки и понёс в спальню.

— Утром мы разберёмся, — повторил отец, сняв с него провонявшие дымом и паром шмотки и уложив под одеяло, ложась рядом поверх одеяла и гладя по голове, — Это не конец света.

Под успокаивающий шёпот и осторожные поглаживания, Эрнест, наконец, забылся сном, а когда проснулся, Хьюго всё ещё был здесь, сидя спиной у изголовья, задумчиво теребя дужки очков.

— Я позвонил твоему отцу и отменил уикэнд, — сказал Хьюго, заметив, что Эрнест открыл глаза. — Надеюсь, ты не против, потому что сейчас уже третий час дня.

Эрнест отрицательно покачал головой.

— Ты накосячил? Я должен бояться за тебя?

Та же реакция.

— Ты мне расскажешь?

Эрнест закусил губу и притёрся лбом к горячему боку Хьюго, положив на него руку, зябко прижавшись.

Отец положил ему ладонь на плечо и сжал некрепко.

— Это по поводу Люсьена?

Эрнест задрал голову и посмотрел на отца в замешательстве.

— Я что, такой очевидный? Видимо, он и правда идиот.

Хьюго пожал плечами, неопределённо.

— Просто иногда так случается.

Эрнест поразглядывал с минуту постер Симпсонов на стене, прежде, чем, наконец, задать вопрос, который давно хотел спросить:

— Ты жалеешь, что встретил Генри? В смысле, вы, ребята, об этом не особо распространяетесь, но это он ушёл от тебя к другой, сделал больно, все дела. Ты не жалеешь о том, что встретил его когда-то?

Хьюго даже не задумался ни на секунду.

— Нет, никогда не пожалею. Я был с ним счастлив, как никогда и ни с кем. С ним у меня появился ты. Какая-то часть меня, хотя бы за это, будет всегда его любить, просто за то, что он был в моей жизни.

Зная Хьюго, что-такое тот и испытывал на самом деле. Он всегда из них троих был самым мягким, несмотря на рестлинг и всё такое.

Эрнест обдумывает его слова, когда пролистывает на телефоне пропущенные звонки и смски от Люсьена.

«Нам надо поговорить.»

«Ты не сможешь избегать меня вечно, Нест, возьми трубку.»

«НУ И ИДИ В ХУЙ, ВЕГА, СИДИ И ЗАДРАЧИВАЙСЯ В ОДИНОЧЕСТВЕ!»

«Слушай, прости, я просто на взводе. Давай поговорим?»

«Ты знаешь, где меня найти, если захочешь поговорить обо всем этом.»

Все стадии отрицания налицо. Психология для чайников.

Дело в том, что Эрнесту, ну, не хотелось разговаривать с Люсьеном. Собственно, как и видеть его. Возможно, в нём говорило отвращение, возможно — разочарование, но, скорее всего, стыд. За свою тупую влюбленность, за устроенную сцену, за то, что все закончилось, ну, вот так.

К слову, Люсьен к нему так и не подошёл. Смотрел пронзительно своими подведёнными глазами из противоположного угла столовой, упирался в спину взглядом, как ножом, в коридоре, а стоило им столкнуться в спортзале наедине, как Люсьен попятился прочь с таким лицом, будто ему действительно было больно.

Эрнест нашёл в себе даже силы сходить на выпускную церемонию. Люсьен произнёс речь, которую, судя по высокопарному слогу, написал его отец, а директор объявил о зачислении Бладмарша в УКЛА. Эрнест даже заапплодировал вместе со всеми, а позже, много позже этой ночью, он во второй раз в своей жизни напился и потерял девственность. С девчонкой, смуглой, темноволосой и голубоглазой, назло, и так, хотя бы, он на секунду смог представить, что тому, кому плевать, может быть из-за этого больно.

На своем выпускном он, конечно же, не произнёс речь лучшего ученика и не купался в овациях, да никто и не рассчитывал. Генри и Хьюго просто обняли его крепко-крепко, как в детстве, и последний шепнул:

— Ты представить себе не можешь, как я тобой горжусь.

Его старик только прикидывается занудой, он знает, куда надавить, когда дело идет о юных трепетных сердечках.

Его партнёр на балу — худой высокий блондин в серебристом костюме, потому что за эти два года Эрнест, наконец, разрешил себе быть честным с самим собой.

Ночь близилась к середине, когда его телефон начал вибрировать, как сумасшедший. С замиранием сердца, Эрнест смотрел на номер, который удалил давным-давно, но, оказывается, тот всё еще раскалённым тавром выжжен у него в памяти.

«Ты потрясающе выглядишь.»

«Слушай, у меня было много времени, чтобы обо всём подумать.»

«Я — слепой эгоистичный мудак.»

«Ты такого не заслуживал.»

«Черт, я тебя не заслуживал.»

«Ты — тот, кто плачет над трогательными моментами в мультиках.»

«Ты — тот, кто снимал котиков с деревьев, потому что я не мог из-за аллергии, но мне было их жутко жаль.»

«Ты — тот, кто сделал мне мою первую и самую охуенную татуировку, хоть и боялся до усрачки.»

«Я пойму, если ты пошлёшь меня на хуй, потому что, господи, этот парень красив, как пиздец, если быть честным.»

«Я отпущу тебя и пожелаю счастья от всего сердца, без шуток.»

«Но, знаешь, если в тебе есть хоть капля сострадания к такому говнюку, как я,»

«обернись.»


End file.
